


the beanie

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x11, Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian struggles with his decision to go with Mickey to the christening. Somehow it’s the act of putting the worn beanie on Mickey’s head that helps Ian make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beanie

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally to my [tumblr. ](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/post/87281089897/fic-a-day-in-may-day-thirty)

Ian laid back on his bed as Mickey shuffled into the bathroom to get ready. He let his fingers drum against his side as he listened to the water run.

He had known that this was what his life with Mickey was going to be like. Fuck, Mickey had a kid and a wife. Ian knew that he would have things he had to do, places he’d have to go.

He had just sort of expected that he’d be able to go too.

It’s not like they were really a secret. His whole family knew and so did Mandy and Svetlana. It’s not like Ian’s being there would really change anything.

Not like Mickey would even _let_ it change anything.  

Ian sighed and sat up. He had gotten used to be able to being able to be with Mickey since he’d basically moved in with the Gallaghers. It’s not like Mickey was great with public displays of affection, but at least Ian understood it more now. And he had thought that things were getting better between them.

Mickey came with him most nights to the club. He claimed it was to keep an eye on Ian so he wouldn’t start accepting party favors again—not that Ian had a need to now that he was back home and had Mickey. But Ian was also pretty sure it was partly due to the fact they could have a quick fuck before leaving or Mickey could kiss him if he’d wanted to.

That didn’t happen very often, but still progress was progress. He was hoping one night he’d get Mickey to actually dance with him. It was looking like he’d be waiting for a long while.

Ian stood up and reached for a tank top to pull on. None of that mattered because he and Mickey weren’t actually a couple. Not really.

He just wished that Mickey would see that he only wanted to go so he could be there for Mickey. He knew that there was something going on between Mickey and Svetlana, something that made Ian uneasy. It was the way Mickey would act after coming back from the Alibi sometimes. And he still couldn’t get the frantic look Mickey had given him the night he asked him for money.

So Ian wanted to go with to make sure Mickey had some sort of support. Isn’t that what boyfriends were supposed to do anyway?

“Don’t tell me you’re still sulking.” Mickey grumbled coming back into the room. He threw his stuff in the general vicinity of where his clothes normally went. “I just can’t deal with your shit right now.”

Ian looked up at him and smiled. “You look good, Mick.”

Mickey was wearing a black button up that made his eyes stand out, which was weird because his eyes were blue. But he did look good. He looked…calm was not exactly the right word, his eyes were a little wild. But he didn’t exactly look frantic either.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Mickey ignored him as he pulled on his shoes. Ian pretended not to notice his face turning pink.

“How long is this supposed to take?” Ian asked as he followed Mickey downstairs to grab his coat.

“The fuck should I know? You got the million brothers and sisters,” Mickey shot back.

“Just asking, Mickey.” Ian sighed.

“I guess a couple hours,” Mickey slipped his arms into his jacket.

“I’ll see you later then,” Ian said trying to not sound as upset as he was.

“Don’t miss me too much, Gallagher,” Mickey said with his stupid grin.

“Hey, Mick. Wait a sec.” Ian went to the other room to grab his gray beanie. He yanked it down over Mickey’s head.

“The fuck man?” Mickey complained.

Ian shrugged and trailed his hands down Mickey’s arms to rest at his wrists. “It’s cold out.”

Mickey’s eyes widened and his face did that melting thing it did whenever Ian said something nice about Mickey. It was like he couldn’t understand how amazing Ian thought he was.

“Thanks,” Mickey said quietly.

Ian nodded and carefully reached out to touch Mickey’s face. It was his way of asking permission, of making sure Mickey was okay with this, before kissing him. His hand snaked around to the back of Mickey’s head and the other reached around to Mickey’s back.

Mickey responded enthusiastically and if Mickey hadn’t had to leave, Ian would have dragged him back upstairs or into the bathroom. Ian kissed him softly one last time and went to pull away when Mickey’s fingers dug into his hips.

They were desperate and strong and Ian only searched for Mickey’s mouth again. And when Mickey kissed the side of his mouth and trailed to his jaw. Ian let him.

Ian let him breathe against his neck for a moment in the pretense of kissing Ian. He knew it was still difficult for Mickey to talk about what he needed or wanted. He never wanted to take advantage of Ian, didn't want to be considered weak.  

So Ian only tightened his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. He didn’t say anything; just let Mickey hold on until he was ready.

That was the moment that he decided that he was going to go. He needed to be there for Mickey as much as, if not more than Mickey needed him to be there too. 


End file.
